lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Japan (Partially lost TV station, 1998-2009)
Nickelodeon Japan '(ニコロデオン, Nikorodeon) was a Japanese television station operated by Viacom International. Same as in a PAL Country in Arabia. Nick Japan launched in November 15, 1998, and closed in September 30, 2009, and launched again on February 10, 2010. List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Japan Nickelodeon Japan broadcasted many American programs from the 1990s and 2000s and launched back on February 10, 2010 as part of it's all broadcast day. These programs were full broadcast in Japanese, and include: '2010s Programming * Moose and Zee (ムースとジー) 2010-present (Seen as block from Nick Jr. and Noggin TV.) * Yoohoo and Friends (ヨホーアンドフレンド) 2012-present * Bubble Guppies (バブルグッピーズ) 2011-present * T.U.F.F. Puppy (タフーのー子) 2010-present * Peter Rabbit (ピーターラビット) 2012-present * Shimmer and Shine (シマーとシャイン) 2015-present * Sam and Cat (サムーアンドーキャット) 2013-present * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (ドラとフレンド) 2015-present * The Fresh Beat Band (新鮮なビートバンド) 2010-present * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (ニッキー、リッキー、ディッキー、ドーン) 2015-present * Team Umizoomi (チーム・ウミズミ) 2010-present * Peppa Pig (ペッパーピッグ) 2010-present * Paw Patrol (パウパトロール) 2014-present * and They keeps all programmings from 2010s 2000s and 1990s 2000s Programming * The Fairly OddParents (Oops!フェアリーペアレンツ) 2006-2009 * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (ニーハオ、カイラン) 2008-2009 (Continues to air in Japan, but being broadcasted by NHK) * ICarly (イカリー) 2008-2009 * Dora the Explorer (ドーラといっしょに大冒険) 2002-2009 * Go, Diego, Go! (ゴー、ディエゴ、ゴー！) 2007-2009 * The Wonder Pets (ワンダー・ペッツ) 2006-2009 * Danny Phantom (ダニーファントム) 2005-2009 * The Naked Brothers Band (ネイキッド・ブラザーズ・バンド) 2008-2009 * Yo Gabba Gabba (ヨーガバガバ) 2007-2009 * Oswald (オズワルド) 2007-2009 * Oobi (おびい) 2004-2008 * Avatar: The Last Airbender (アバター 伝説の少年アン) 2007-2009 (Only the first 2 seasons were aired in Japan.) * Catscratch (猫スクラッチ) 2005-2009 * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (うわー！ うわー！ ウブジー) 2006-2009 * Drake & Josh (ドレイク&ジョシュ) 2007-2009 * The Backyardigans (Sing×3♪ぼくら、バックヤーディガンズ!) 2006-2009 * My Life as a Teenage Robot (ジェニーはティーン☆ロボット) 2005-2009 * All Grown Up (ラグラッツ・ザ・ティーンズ) 2004-2009 * ChalkZone (チョーク・ゾーン) 2004-2009 * Yakkity Yak (ヤッキキーヤク) 2003-2009 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (ジミー・ニュートロン 僕は天才発明家!) 2005-2009 * Invader Zim (インベーダー・ジム) 2005-2009 * As Told by Ginger (ジンジャーの青春日記) 2002-2009 1990s Programming *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (スポンジボブ) 2002-2009 (Continues to air in Japan, but being broadcasted by NHK) * Little Bill (リトル・ビル) 2001-2009 * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (ワンだー・エディ) ?-? * The Amanda Show (アマンダ・ショー) 2006-2009 * Cousin Skeeter (いとこのスキーター) 2000-2005 * Rocket Power (ロケット・パワー) ?-2009 * Romeo! (ロメオ!) 2005-2009 * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (シェルビーの事件ファイル) ?-? * CatDog(キャットドッグ) 1998-2009 * The Wild Thornberrys(ワイルド・ソーンベリーズ) 1998-2009 * Oh Yeah! Cartoons!(オーイェイ・カートゥーンズ!) 2001-2009 * The Angry Beavers(アングリー・ビーバーズ) 1998-2009 * The Journey of Allen Strange (アレン・ストレンジの不思議な旅) 1999-2001 * KaBlam! (カブラーム!) 1998-2009 * Kenan and Kel (キーナン&ケル) 1998-2009 * Blue's Clues (ブルーズ・クルーズ) 2004-2009 * Hey Arnold! (ヘイ・アーノルド!) 1998-2009 * All That (オール・ザット) 1998-2009 * The Adventures of Pete and Pete (ピートとピートの冒険) 1998-2008 * Aaahh! Real Monsters! (ぎゃあ!!!リアル・モンスターズ) 1998-2009 * Allegra's Window (アレグラのとびら) 1998-2006 * Global GUTS (グローバル・ガッツ) 1998-2006 * Rocko's Modern Life (ロッコーのモダンライフ) 1998-2009 * The Secret World of Alex Mack (おまかせアレックス) 2002-2005 * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (アー・ユー・アフレイド・オブ・ザ・ダーク?) 1999-2009 * Legends of the Hidden Temple (レジェンド～隠れ寺の伝説) 1998-2009 * Clarissa Explains it All (クラリッサ) 1998-2006 * Doug (ダグ) 2000-2006 * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (スノークと肉) 1998-2009 * Rugrats (ラグラッツ) 1998-2009 * The Ren and Stimpy Show (レンとスティンピー) 1998-2009 (Continues to air in Japan, but being broadcasted by NHK) * Eureeka's Castle (ユリーカのお城) 1998-2006 List of acquired programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Japan * Muppets Tonight (マペット放送局) * Shikato (しかと) * Growing Up Creepie (クリーピー) * Yvon of the Yukon (ぼんじゅール?!イボン) * Naturally, Sadie (セイディ my ダイアリー) * Trollz (トロールス☆) * Downward Doghouse (下向きの犬小屋) * I Got A Rocket! (アイ・ガット・ア・ロケット!) Blocks Nickelodeon Japan had three blocks, those were: *Nick Jr. (ニック・ジュニア) (Until 2005-ish, Nick Jr. was shown two times a day. They'd usually show one episode from the preschool shows on Nick Japan at the time. Around 2008, they'd start showing two episodes from these shows and who later air all shows) *WOW! (This block aired various marathons of Nickelodeon shows, mainly Nicktoons, like Hey Arnold! and CatDog. The block had started around 2005 and ended in 2006) *Nickelodeon Japan returned to air on 2010, (This blocks with Nick Jr., Noggin TV, Nicktoons, and NickSplat has arrived back to airing Toys and Games In Japan, the Nicktoons Unite and Nicktoons Racing! video game series were sold, but only Attack of the Toybots technically, which was available on Nintendo's Wii and DS systems. The first game, which title translates into "CatDog" Ren & Stimpy" Rocko's Modern Life" and "SpongeBob and Friends" was made exclusively for Japan. The game was nowhere near like the original, and borrowed elements from Battle for Volcano Island. SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from The Krusty Krab, Nickelodeon Fit and Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Super Game Day was also sold there for the Wii and PS2, as well as the Atlantis SquarePantis and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: New Year's Celebration video game, released for DS. Additionally, Nickelodeon's Ren and Stimpy & Gak and Floam products were sold in Japan as early as 1993. Closing In 2009, on the same day that Nickelodeon internationally changed it's logo, Nick Japan went off the air until early 2010 It was because of a viewership decline. There's still footage and pictures of the Japanese version up on the Internet, however. The website is still up as well. A link for the website can be seen in the KaBlam! episode "KaFun!". Currently, the only Nickelodeon shows to still air in Japan are The Ren and Stimpy Show, SpongeBob SquarePants, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and Game Shakers, SpongeBob and Kai-Lan continued airing after NHK gained the rights to continue airing SpongeBob and Kai Lan on its TV channel, however, Other Nickelodeon show license to be dubbed and aired in Japan later!. Return in Subscription form In December 2009, it was confirmed that Nickelodeon Japan would return in subscription form during February 2010, however, there is very scarce information of this topic, and currently, the only confirmed shows to be available on the new channel are Nickelodeon's 6 biggest franchises, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yoohoo and Friends, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and Dora the Explorer, but there is a possibility that this will be the first time The Loud House and Harvey Beaks will get dubbed on Japanese and to get enjoyed by the millions of Japanese children (and maybe, teens and adults). Found Dubs The following Japanese dubs of Nickelodeon programs have been found: *SpongeBob SquarePants: You can probably find a video of the Japanese dubbing somewhere on the Internet, it's not hard either. *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: It probably had a video of the Japanese dubbing somewhere on the Internet, it's not hard *The Fairly OddParents: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/fairy_parents/index.html https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDkodzycIHvNHx-mty_UQZ8uqIuopJb7M *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/jimmy/index.html *Avatar: The Last Airbender: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/avatar/index.html *Rugrats: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/rugrats/index.html *All Grown Up: http://www.nickjapan.com/programs/rugrats_teen/index.html *My Life as a Teenage Robot: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/teenage_robot/index.html *Invader Zim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYznfv55KHA&list=PLT32-tNC6BZ18piL3THqRYz6pITRcNI1z (Audio Only) *Hey Arnold!: http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm18079342 *KaBlam!: https://www.youtube.com/user/Kutsushitanecosha/videos (includes some Action League videos) *The Ren & Stimpy Show: http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm12965456 *Dora the Explorer: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/dora/index.html *The Wonder Pets: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/wonderpets/index.html *Blue's Clues: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/blues_clues/index.html *Drake & Josh: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/drake_josh/index.html *The Naked Brothers Band: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/naked_brothers_band/index.html *The Amanda Show: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/amanda/index.html References # Nickelodeon Japan website Retrieved April 13, 2015. # Old Nickelodeon Japan website 2003-2006 Retrieved April 16, 2015. # Nickelodeon Japan Website (coming soon) Retrieved April 19, 2015. # Nickelodeon Japan Commercial (1998 or 1999) Retrieved April 26, 2015. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Discluded Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Networks Category:Japan Nickelodeon Japan (Partially tv station, 1998-present) Category:Nick